Indecisive
by Perceptive
Summary: Midorima just started second year. His plans? Focusing his entire soul into basketball and studying. However, things don't always go as planned. Somehow his second year just got extremely complicated and someone tell him how he ended up in this awkward LoveSquare! Main pair:KagamixMidorima Warning: Tons of rated-R stuff with a side of foul language, humor and bitter sweet love.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**Hello people! Thanks for your interest in this project. I have watched re-watched KnB excessively… too many times to count, and then I had this wicked idea… /dream.

So we are following the crew, starting with Midorima and his soon to be complicated life, since I am in control that is.

Slight warning: This is going to be some humorous, overly dramatic, heart-wrenching shit with lots and lots of sexual activities lel. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters in this story._

* * *

Kagami took a seat in his favorite spot. He had already ordered a dozen of hamburgers and a large drink. Sure, he could have waited for that idiot but he was taking much too long. All these hungry people clustered inside were making him sweat; he wiped his brows with the back of his hand. Kuroko was not going appear magically in front of him today because he actually had something to do after school. Therefore, he was sitting here and waiting for Midorima. The red head owed him after all, and he hated owing anyone.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't need a ride?" Takao was astounded. For once in his life, he was not going to give his Tsuntsun a ride home.

"It is exactly as I said. You can go home without me." The teen walked past his friend.

"W-wait…" The raven-haired male hurried after him.

"If you leave the bicycle like that, it might get stolen." Midorima hurried along the sidewalk. It would not take him that long to meet up with Kagami. He accepted the redhead's invitation without a second thought. He was annoyed with himself.

"Shin-chan!" he persistently kept up with his friend.

The green-haired male came to an abrupt stop, before turning towards Takao. "I am meeting someone."

"Huh?" A pair of green eyes met his dumbfounded expression.

"I said I'm meeting someone."

"Who?" Takao's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"_Someone." _He scoffed. "Anyways, I don't need a ride."

"I got that. Shin-chan has a _girlfriend~" _The teen smirked broadly. He felt like circling around his friend and teasing him some, but then he might hold up Midorima's date.

Midorima adjusted his glasses indifferently. "Of course not." Kagami would never make a pretty girl, if he were a girl that is. Sure, he was _somewhat _attractive. He had a toned body, sun-kissed skin, sleek red hair, sharp eyes… Of course Midorima noticed that he was attractive despite having minimal appreciation for the same sex.

Takao shrugged. The taller male usually played off his questions by casually adjusting his glass. Midorima definitely had a date. "Well have a good time. See you tomorrow~" He skipped back to his rickshaw only to find Otsubo waiting for him. (**A/N: _I couldn't let Otsubo and Miyaji go, okay? ;_;_**)

"And what pleasure do I owe the senpais?" Takao grinned at his fellow teammate.s

"Midorima said you'd give us a ride." The captain climbed into the back.

"He did say we should keep you company as you drop us off." The blonde smirked.

_Shin-chan..._

* * *

Midorima finally arrived at Maji. It did not take much time to find the red head he was looking for; eating what looked like his fourth burger. _Tsk. _His manners were still lacking. Would it have been hard to wait for him at least? "Kagami." The teen acknowledged the red head as he slid into the seat across from him.

"Midorima." He replied with his mouth full.

"What did you want?" He was at a total loss as to why one of his rivals would invite him out for dinner. Kagami and Midorima did not have one thing in common. Second year has just started and the red head's blood still heated too easily while Midorima was always cool and collected, he rarely loss his composure; rarely. Not to mention Kagami was too dimwitted to understand the potential of horoscopes. He did not know why he agreed to meet him in the first place.

"I used your lucky pencil for the proficiency test _again_." The red head groaned as he admitted unwillingly. He had promised himself repeatedly he would study and not rely on anything Midorima, but he just didn't have the time! He used the Pencil of _God _or whatever its name is, so he felt the need to repay his _rival._ "So, here have this." He handed him one of his burgers.

Midorima stared at him incredulously. He was sure he told Kuroko that the pencil was his to keep years ago. Guess Kagami is an actual idiot. "You asked me to meet you for a burger. Is that all?" Midorima picked up the burger, quite unsure what to do with it. He would probably give it to Takao on his way home. Standing up immediately, he turned on his heels heading for the exit.

Kagami gripped the teen's arm. "I have other stuff."

"What?" he shot him an irritated look. He looked around before sitting back down. Kagami was great at causing scenes. He groaned inwardly.

"Um… well.." Kagami scratched his head sheepishly. "I asked Kise and Kuroko a few things."

"_And_?"

"Here!" The red head pulled out a few items from his school bag.

Midorima stared at the things Kagami had gotten him, a case of red bean soup, tomorrow's horoscope and Cancer's lucky item, both pencils of the Lazy God-_how_? In addition, an apology note from Aomine for breaking one of his lucky items awhile back.

He was impressed and did a great job of concealing it. Kagami really went out of his way to please him. The last two things probably took a trip to hell and back. Kagami already had one of the pencils but how did he manage to get the other one from Takao? Takao was a conniving little shit. He wondered what Kagami had to do to get that other pencil. There was a high probability Kise had something to do with that apology letter. There was a hint from Kise that the two were seeing each other, which would explain how someone got Aomine to apologize. Nevertheless, Midorima was content with everything he received.

Kagami watched Midorima carefully; he looked utterly disinterested. That did not deter the tan male. He knew enough about Midorima to know how much of a tsundere he was. "My debt is paid in full. Let's eat."

"I believe I'm the one who has to declare rather it is or not." Midorima began opening his burger wrapper. He was thinking of the deal breaker, the one thing he would have over the red head for the rest of his idiotic existence. _Hmm… _He supposed he could ask for something embarrassing. Sadly, his phone vibrated muddling his almost hatched idea. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the new message

_**From: Takao **_

_**How's your date going? I just got home and FYI I had lots of fun taking our senpais home.**_

_**Received at 7:19PM **_

_To: Takao _

_I am not on a date. _

_Sent at 7:20PM_

_**From: Takao **_

_**Liaaaar~ is she cute? Where did you meet her? Tell her to introduce her friends to meeee**_

_**Received at 7:22PM**_

_To: Takao_

_No._

_Sent at 7:23PM_

_**From: Takao**_

_**Why are you so mean Shin-chan? :(**_

_**Received at 7:24PM**_

_To: Takao_

_Stop texting me._

_Sent at 7:26PM_

Midorima flipped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket, then picked up his burger and took a bite of it.

"Who was that?" Kagami stared at the now irritated green-haired male.

"It was no one important." He replied.

"Your eyebrows are scrunched together. Were they that annoying?" Kagami reached over the table and smoothed them out with his free hand.

"What?" Midorima looked startled; he shifted in his chair uncomfortably as Kagami touched his face.

"Makes you look like a grumpy old guy." Kagami laughed as he finished off another burger.

"Takao is somewhat annoying." Midorima rolled his eyes, which only added to Kagami's amusement.

"You guys are pretty close. He calls you something like Shin-chan."

"We aren't." The green-haired male muttered.

"Yeah?" Kagami grinned.

Tch. Midorima flipped his phone out and opened the camera application. "Say Shin-chan is the best."

"…Why?" Kagami's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Because, it's the last thing I want. Your debt is paid in full afterwards."

Kagami shook his head slowly after unwrapping another burger. "Hell no."

"To use a pencil of the Gods without permission, now that is beyond. This payment isn't all that bad. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep it private." Midorima waved the phone in his hand.

Kagami sighed in defeat as he stared in to Midorima's cell camera. "Ready."

"Now." Midorima held his phone out in front of him and pressed record.

"_Shin-chan is the best." _Kagami said, with the straightest face he could manage while holding back the laughter threatening to escape.

Midorima pressed the stop button and stared at Kagami. "English?" He flipped his phone shut and slid it back in his pocket. There was point in fussing over it. He got what he wanted be it English or Japanese.

"Yeah." The redhead grinned in triumph. He finally outsmarted Midorima, despite it being a small victory. He placed another burger in front of the ravenous male. "Forget to eat today?"

"Maybe." The taller male slid the wrapper off his second burger and took a large bite.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Yes." It was always Friday nights that he spent alone.

"You're lying." Kagami pointed a finger at the green-haired male accusingly.

Midorima rolled his eyes. "So?" It was not as if he wanted to spend them with other people, like Kagami for instance.

"I'm having a small gathering tomorrow. Stop by. It's only people we both know and get along with."

"I'll think about it." A small gathering, huh? There were people Midorima wanted to see and he guessed the best place would be Kagami's house tomorrow.

* * *

_Friday night _

Midorima was all dressed and ready to go at eight. He looked down at himself and nodded. He was looking good. He wore black jeans, a thin navy sweater under a favorable gray hoodie, sporting the yellow rubber duck Kagami had given him. He paused a second before knocking on Kagami's door. Thank god, he did not have to buzz in because an elderly woman let him in. He never hung out with a large group of _friends_ before so he was somewhat nervous but mostly excited. Pretty excited despite what his face illustrated. He knocked on the door deciding it was time not to stand around like an idiot.

… No one was answering so he tried to push the door open. That was stupid of him, he thought as he stumbled into the apartment. He took off his shoes and glared at the idiots that were staring at him. "Did you guys not hear me knocking?"

"We did but the door was open so I didn't get up." Murasakibara looked up at Midorima for one second before losing interest in him and finding it in the bag of sweets beside him.

The green-haired male sighed and sat down on the black leather loveseat beside Kirisaki Daiichi's captain, who also ignored him.

"HEY MIDORIMA!" A certain redhead came barrelling out of the kitchen full speed almost tripping over Teppei and Kasamatsu. "What took you so long?"

"I think I'm early." He scowled.

"He is early, Kagami-kun."

_Ah… Kuroko. _Midorima looked to the right and saw Kuroko sitting on the other side of him. "Hey." He muttered. Kuroko had not changed much over the years. None of them really did. He thought to himself as he stared at the large violet-haired teen sprawled out on the floor. He was laying on Himuro and eating a ton of candy.

"Hello Midorima-kun. It was nice of you to come." Kuroko smiled at him.

The green-haired male stared at him indifferently. "Yeah." It was weird. He was here sitting with many different rivals from various teams, just hanging out like it was a normal thing to do.

Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Himuro Tatsuya, Kiyoshi Teppei, Nebula, Kasamatsu Yukio, Hanamiya Makato, Wakamatsu and Sakurai. It was surprising how they all fit in here so snug. It did not feel crowded although there were many _monstrous _guys in one room, excluding Kuroko and that one kid that apologized too much. They were skilled but small in comparison to everyone else. I mean he was sandwiched between Kuroko and Hanamiya on a loveseat. He supposes he understood why most of the guys were sprawled on the floor.

He watched as Wakamatsu and Nebula fought over one of the two beanbag chairs Kagami had brought out. The other one shared between Kagami and Sakurai, who apologized every minute for sitting beside the redhead who in turn assured the brunet that it was fine every other minute.

"How about we play a game since Midorima's here?" Iron heart pulled out two decks of cards and placed them on the coffee table.

"Finally." Kasamatsu yawned and sat up, stretching his arms. "We would have been playing already but Kagami said he we HAD to wait for you."

"er… Thanks." Midorima stared at Kagami. He felt his heart skip a tiny beat. Maybe it was because they both were embarrassed and Kagami's face seemed red-hot.

"Yeah…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"We're playing koi fish." Teppei mixed the two decks together and began shuffling.

"Goldfish, Kiyoshi, goldfish." Hanamiya enunciated slowly so an idiot like Teppei could understand.

"Koi fish." he explained the rules of the game and dealt the cards; everyone was huddled together, on the floor; surrounding the small table. Kuroko had suggested they make a bet.

"Loser has to do something winner says." Nebula stated, confident as ever.

They agreed to that.

Midorima was awful at this game. Himuro had told that it was something he and Kagami had learned in America. However, no one has been able to beat Teppei in the few months that they started playing. Hanamiya had been nice enough to help him out every now and then. It was already too late when he had noticed that the raven-haired male had weaved him into his spider web of doom. He was going to lose unless someone saved him or he drew good cards.

Kiyoshi was a master, he was in the lead and no one else was close except for Kuroko. They all flipped their shit when Hanamiya won. Especially Teppei.

"Muro-chin I hate this game." The violet-haired teen sulked.

"I know." Himuro patted the oversized man-child.

"How?" Teppei murmured in awe as he looked at his own cards. They had been playing for MONTHS and no one was capable of beating him when he was serious, like today.

"Sorry!" Sakurai squeaked.

"I had a little help from Midorima." He smirked.

"Hahahahaha~ He still lost though." Wakamatsu pointed at the green-haired male.

"Whatever." The teen rolled his eyes. He had Hanamiya preying on him. How could he not lose? "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't know yet."

"Let's go again." Nebula muttered as he stared at his shitty hand. He would have been the loser if Midorima wasn't there.

"I'm sitting this one out." Teppei stated as he threw himself onto the red beanbag chair.

"I don't want to play either." The violet-haired male sulked as he stalked over to where Teppei was. "That's my chair, get off Kiyoshi."

"We can share." The brunet smiled his usual smile that gave no indication of what he was thinking.

"I don't like you." Murasakibara resigned himself and sat beside the older male.

Midorima forcefully covered his laugh with a cough. He could not help it, he felt like he was watching a scene from a late night comedy show. They were too excessively large to fit on one beanbag. Murasakibara was practically half way in Kiyoshi's lap and he clearly did not approve, meanwhile Kiyoshi looked content. It was obvious that Kiyoshi found some sort of pleasure in harassing one of Yosen's Aces.

"I didn't know Atsushi could be such a cutie." Nebula shoulder nudged Kasamatsu.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kasamatsu took a deep breath and tried his hardest to keep his captain face on.

"You'll have an aneurysm like that Kasa-san." The short brunet added in quietly.

"I hate that nickname. It sounds like I'm your mom." Kaijo's captain stared Sakurai down.

"S-s-sorry!"

"Kasamatsu's a mom now. Oka-saaan~" Wakamatsu called in a sing song voice.

Kagami snorted. "Oka-san."

"Screw you guys." Kaijo's captain muttered.

"I-I think Atsushi-san is adorable for a big person." Sakurai murmured under Kagami and Wakamatsu's name calling.

"Muro-chin make them stop~"

"Why? You're so cute." Himuro gave him a half smile.

"Stop making fun of Murasakibara-kun and Kasamatsu-kun, guys."

"I don't want you defending me Kuroko. It's gross." The violet-haired male made a face.

"I think Kuroko's _gross_ as well. Let's start the game." Hanamiya shuffled the cards. "Same bet as last time."

"I don't like that smile…" Kagami glanced at the raven-haired male. Hanamiya had the scariest smirk on his face. It was that one where he was plotting someone's demise.

"That's why I said I wasn't playing." Murasakibara sank into Kiyoshi and the beanbag.

Kiyoshi used the opportunity to hug the gigantic man-child and pet his hair. "It's okay. Makato sucks… _stuff._"

"Fuck you, Kiyoshi." Hanamiya flipped him off. "This one's for your slut."

Kiyoshi only laughed in response since it was well known within the group that Hanamiya Makato is his _slut_. "I'm betting on Kuroko."

Atsushi thought for a few seconds before saying, "This game belongs to Mido-chin."

"Oh yeah?"

"I think so."

"Thanks." The green-haired male chuckled. If Murasakibara was betting on him, he was bound to lose. Maybe if he were lucky, he would not lose this one. He glanced at both Kuroko and Hanamiya. They were the main problems. Hanamiya liked using him, as if he would fall for that twice. Kagami and Nebula were relatively bad, Kasamatsu was a wild card, Sakurai was okay and Wakamatsu was surprisingly better than the other four. This left him, the rookie. He just hoped Kagami or Nebula would do worse.

"Hmm... maybe Kasa-chin."

"I don't like that nickname either!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Nebula had the most pairs at the end of the game. He jumped up and high-fived a very surprised Kiyoshi and Murasakibara.

…

"You can't be serious." Hanamiya's eyebrow rose, he was puzzled as to why he didn't win.

"What the fuck?" Kagami glared at his short stack.

"G-glad I don't owe Nebula a favor…" Sakurai wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was so scared that round. Everyone was scary and serious. He almost lost but he had one more point than Kagami.

"What was that shorty?"

"Sorry!"

"I'm just playin." The tanned male laughed.

While his horoscope said he should not gamble he was surprised that Nebula won, he was sure he could have beat him. "That was awful. Hanamiya and Kuroko, shameful."

Kasamatsu snorted. "Totally agree with Midorima. You guys sucked."

"He hangs around Aka-chin all day, every day."

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "Don't underestimate Nebula-kun, he's an honorable opponent."

"Aww shit Kuroko you're making me blush."

"This isn't League of Legends; no one's an honorable opponent." Himuro laughed.

"It was pure luck." Hanamiya scoffed as he shuffled the cards and set them down. "I'm going to get a beer, you guys want one?"

"Actually, you can sit your sadistic ass down because Kagami's getting the beers!" The tanned male looked at Kagami expectantly.

Kagami stood up and headed for the kitchen. You could hear him aggressively wrestling the beers out of the fridge. "What else do you want? Do you want me to feed your fatass too?"

Midorima snickered along with everyone else. Kagami was just an idiot.

"Bakagami! I demand some curry." Nebula called after him.

"No." Kagami flung Neb's drink at his head, which he caught right before impact.

"Aww come on Kagami-chan."

"Shut up shithead." He tossed Kiyoshi's beer at him, passed Murasakibara and Kuroko juice boxes because everyone knows they hate the taste of beer, one at Hanamiya, passed one to Wakamatsu and Kasamatsu, placed one on the table for Sakurai and held out a can of red bean soup to Midorima. "You don't drink, right?"

"I don't." Midorima murmured as he accepted his favorite drink. He was glad Kagami had been thoughtful enough to buy him a drink. He was sighing in relief because he did not have to decline a beer; he would not want to seem out of place.

"Thought so."

"Thanks Taiga." Himuro said as he snatched Kagami's beer from his hand.

"W-what?!" Kagami stared at the space where his drink used to be.

"That's for forgetting your older brother's beer. Midorima-kun is a cutie-chan but you can't forget my drink." The raven-haired teen smiled at the two before finding his place by Murasakibara's side.

_A cutie-chan?_ Midorima's eyebrows rose on their own accord.

"Ah—my bad." Kagami muttered to himself before running to the kitchen.

As the night went on, Midorima found himself relaxed and enjoying himself. They listened to Himuro brag about his amazing League play and told so many stories that his head was spinning with too much information. He learnt a lot about the people he sometimes associated as friends. He was one of the last ones to leave.

"Are you coming next week?" Kagami leaned by the doorframe watching Shutoku's Ace put on his sneakers.

"Maybe. What day?" He stood up straight as he finished tying his shoelaces. This awkward silence settled in on them and he decided it was time he actually leaves.

The redhead grabbed his arm and held him still for a second. " Sunday. You should really come. It'll be cool. We're going to kick Tatsuya's ass in League."

"I'll think about it. Goodnight Kagami."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Pretty good for the first chapter, don't ya think? Thanks for your interest!**

**I already have a couple more chapters typed up. lel. 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I noticed a lot of you actually read this while there only being one chapter so I decided to update beforehand. This story is not slow at all. It is fast-paced and a lot of things happen in shorts amount of time. I regret nothing. Lel.

**P.S. I always take suggestions and ideas under consideration when I am writing a story. I already have a solid idea about what is going to happen. Feel free to change my mind.**

**Without further ado, **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Midorima has never been this bored before. For starters, he had woken up excessively early for a Sunday and he did nothing interesting yesterday. He was actually hoping someone would text him last night so he would have something to do, no such luck. Comparing the rest of his weekend to Friday night would be appalling. Anyhow, after being awake so early and having nothing better to do besides raiding the fridge, he went back upstairs and threw himself onto the bed. He texted Kasamatsu a few times, as he lay there, wide-awake until dawn became noon.

He felt his phone vibrate again and sighed. He learned that Kasamatsu was also an early riser such as himself. They became texting friends easily since they were the only people awake so early. Kasamatsu was similar to him in some ways; their friendship was always smooth sailing. However, Midorima was not an avid texter while Kaijo's captain was. He just kept texting, texting, and texting. He groaned in annoyance when his phone vibrated again. If he did not get a Smartphone or a Blackberry, his thumbs would die from all the work he had to do in order to text.

He flipped his phone open for the umpteenth time and stared at the texts, pleasantly surprised it was not Kasamatsu.

_**From: Kagami**_

_**Yo**_

_**Received at 12:41PM**_

_**From: Kagami**_

_**you awake?**_

_**Received at 12:45PM**_

_To: Kagami_

_No._

_Sent at 12:45PM_

_**From: Kagami**_

_**Lol**_

_**Received at 12:46PM**_

_**From: Kagami**_

_**Lets go to maji.**_

_**Received at 12:46PM**_

_To: Kagami_

_What if I'm busy?_

_Sent at 12:47PM_

_**From: Kagami**_

_**I'll meet you in 20**_

_**Received at 12:50PM**_

Midorima rolled his eyes at the phone screen. He loved how the redhead always assumed he was never doing anything. It was possible that he could be doing something, it just so happens he was not. He noticed that he was continuously dragged into Kagami's pace, and while it irritated him, it was okay to go with the flow sometimes. Kasamatsu said he was always rigid, he was just asking for an aneurysm, ironic coming from the captain, whose face was always serious. Maybe he did need to be less stiff.

* * *

"Hey!"

Midorima cringed as half of the restaurant turned to stare at him. He quickly stalked up to the redhead and slid into the opposite chair. "I saw you. You didn't need to yell so loudly." The pale male looked around as he spoke, his stare returned by many curious eyes. "Everyone is looking at us."

"Yeah?" Kagami tossed Midorima one of his many burgers.

He caught the sandwich while glaring at the redhead, the heat of his stare gone unnoticed. "They are."

"Yeah so?" Kagami took another bite of his burger, unaware of the attention he managed to attract.

"Never mind." Midorima shook his head and focused on the teen in front of him. He gave Kagami a quick once over and noted that he was dressed better than usual. He was wearing a black v-neck sweater that clung to his firm body, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and his hair caked in dry gel probably from last night. What caught his attention were the dark shadows under the redhead's eyes and the way his eyes drooped every time he blinked. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Hmm?" The redhead looked up from his sandwich and glanced over at Midorima. "No."

"I can tell." Midorima could not help but feel a bit concerned. He had no idea why Kagami would even call him out when he was clearly tired, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Is it that obvious? It's nothing serious, just spent the night out. Don't look so worried." He smiled and scratched his neck sheepishly.

Midorima's eyes narrowed at the accusation. He was _not _worried. Not even a little bit. "I'm not worried. And again, did you invite me out for only a burger?" he scoffed.

It was as if Kagami had not heard him so Midorima did not press on. He took another sandwich from the small pile and continued eating. He found Kagami and his sleep eating so amusing. He watched him as he took a bite with his eyes closed. Midorima choked on his next bite, trying to swallow and laugh simultaneously.

He reached over and grabbed for Kagami's drink who also reached a second or so later so Midorima's hand was trapped underneath Kagami's. He tried to shake him off but Kagami was dead set on holding the drink as well so he gave up and brought the straw to his lips. He knew Kagami was staring at him as he felt the hand over his own tighten. It was oddly intimate since the redhead steered the drink to him afterwards and took a long pull. He knew he was staring intently, just as Kagami had watched him drink; but he could not avert his eyes.

The redhead removed his mouth from the straw and a lone drop trickled down his lip, he used his teeth to draw it back into his mouth.

_Too intimate. _Midorima decided as he drew his hand back by force, leaving Kagami struggling to keep the cup from falling from his hand. He looked down and studied his half-eaten hamburger with a sudden intensity, jumping slightly when he heard the straw pull air instead of coke.

"Want another one?" Kagami asked quietly.

"What?" Midorima looked up, somewhat startled. He felt as if his insides were churning, jumping up and down. Was it only him that was left so aware after that moment?

"Here." Kagami placed the last burger right in front of Midorima.

"You have it. I'm not finished this one and you've only had three." He wiped the sweat on his palms onto his jeans. He felt nervous. Kagami was something else; he was unpredictable. Did he make the redhead feel the same? Midorima peeked up from under his lashes when Kagami's eyes were wandering. Probably not, he decided.

Kagami shrugged and stood up. "It's okay. We can eat something at my place later."

The green-haired male stared at Kagami, puzzled as to why the redhead was standing. Did he want to leave for his apartment already? Midorima listened to the beating of his heart he was not ready yet. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting you something to drink so you don't _choke_ again." Kagami grinned as he walked right up to the line.

"Oh." He scowled at the empty seat across him in chagrin. Spending the day with Kagami could not be all that bad. After all, he would have been doing nothing if Kagami had not texted him.

* * *

_**From: Kasamatsu**_

_**Hey**_

_**Received at 1:22PM**_

_To: Kasamatsu _

_What are you doing?_

_Sent at 1:34PM_

_**From: Kasamatsu**_

_**Gonna meet up with Kise and Makato. You in?**_

_**Received at 1:35PM**_

_To: Kasamatsu_

_Can't._

_Sent at 1:35PM_

_**From: Kasamatsu**_

_**K. btw**_(by the way)_** why didn't you come to the party?**_

_**Received at 1:36PM**_

_To: Kasamatsu_

_What?_

_Sent at 1:36PM_

_**From: Kasamatsu**_

_**Kagami's remember.**_

_**Received at 1:37PM**_

_To: Kasamatsu_

_Oh. I couldn't make it._

_Sent at 1:38PM_

_**From: Kasamatsu **_

_**Yea Kagami said that.**_

_**Received at 1:39PM**_

_**From: Kise**_

_**Midorimacchi pls come hang out with us! I miss you ^^**_

_**Received at 1:13PM**_

_**From: Takao **_

_**Hey shin-chan **_

_**Received at 1:32PM**_

Midorima flipped his phone closed, ignoring texts from Kasamatsu, Kise and Takao.

He also learned some new things,

1: Kagami had a party last night.

2: He was not invited.

3: Kagami lied and said he was not able to attend.

Midorima couldn't tell if the redhead was being nice or not, if he should be glad he didn't have to go to a party filled with drunk teenagers, his drunk friend teenagers may he add or maybe he should feel disappointed that Kagami hadn't thought to invite him.

"It's sprite. Sorry they don't have any red bean anything." Kagami placed the drink by Midorima and sat in his chair.

"It's okay. That's not the only thing I drink." Midorima laughed.

"Actually… I saw something about red bean ice-cream although that's not something you drink." Kagami muttered to himself.

"It's fine." Midorima waved his hand dismissively. He really didn't need ice cream in the midst of Autumn.

"I'll get you some anyways."

"Wait—no—I-don't—Kagami!" Midorima protested. _Sigh. _He watched as Kagami walked over to the counter and ordered him an ice cream. Maybe Kagami kept his best interests in mind when he did not invite him to yesterday's little celebration. After all, Kagami was considerate all the way down to the littlest of things.

"One red bean double scoop ice-cream on a waffle cone." Kagami said before handing off the cone to Midorima.

"Thanks." The green-haired male smiled unintentionally before he could stop himself as he accepted the ice cream. He was not used to having someone care, someone pampering him that much.

The redhead blinked a few times before sitting down, absolutely stunned. "You should smile more." He murmured.

"Why?"

"Because it's cute." He leaned over and ruffled Midorima's hair.

Midorima swatted Kagami's hand and scowled when he realized the redhead messed up his hair. Was he actually cute when he smiled? Could you even consider someone as masculine as he was cute? He thought it was weird that Kagami chose cute to describe his smiling face, in fact it was weird when he smiled so he did not, not even when he wanted to. "It's not."

"Whatever you say."

_Was it cute when he smiled?_

* * *

Believe it or not, Kagami is a huge basketball junkie. That is why the two of them were at the basketball court beside Kagami's apartment complex. The green-haired male had a feeling Seirin's ace moved into that apartment because of how closely located the court was. He had it bad as Aomine did. He was sure that is why the two never had girlfriends. Basketball was there one and only love. Any girl would be envious of their devotion to basketball. Not that Midorima was any better. He applied half of himself to basketball and the other half to studying so he never dated anyone. He could not recall if he'd ever had a girlfriend before.

While Midorima was thoroughly skilled at the game, his feelings for the sport were always lukewarm. He always put 100% into training and hated when he lost. Did he love the sport deep down? He was not sure.

"Get your hands out of your pockets and show me one of those threes." Kagami said as he let go of the basketball net's rim. He landed on his two feet and retrieved the ball, passing it over to the unprepared male.

Midorima's hands slid out of his jean pockets and fumbled to grab the ball. He then proceeded to dribble, driving towards the net, past Kagami, surprising the redhead when he jumped and slammed the ball into the hoop. He hanged there for less than a second before landing on his feet, albeit a little unsteady.

"What?" Midorima asked as he took in Kagami's expression. It was a mix of disbelief and amusement.

"I can't believe you dunked on me and what was with that awkward form?" Kagami burst out laughing.

Midorima crossed his arms against his chest, a little miffed the other male considered his one-in-a-lifetime dunk awkward. "I'm not used to such barbaric shots."

"I can't tell." Kagami snickered. "It was cool as hell. You should pull that in a game, no one would see it coming not even Akashi."

Kagami's praise easily unruffled his feathers, his facial features softened a notch. "I need a better form first, as you said."

"No worries. You are standing in front of a dunking master. How about I teach you to dunk properly and you give me some lessons on threes? I suck at them."

Midorima laughed lightly at the stupid pose Kagami was in. "I would, but I only use one form and that requires math. You aren't good at math."

"How do you know I'm not good at math?!"

"I just know." Midorima adjusted his glasses. "What about one-on-one?"

"Are you sure Midorima? I don't want you to go home crying after I beat you." The red head teased lightly as he picked up the stray ball and walked over to Midorima.

"Really? Besides Aomine, I am probably the second strongest. Don't get ahead of yourself." He fought the urge to stick his tongue out at the redhead. There was a little heat in their friendly competition, just a little.

Kagami took his time to consider all the miracles and their strengths. He would have to put Midorima before Kise or Akashi. While Kise had the potential to surpass all the miracles, he was not there yet and Akashi was just a creepy dictator with the ankle break skill. "Mm, you probably are but that doesn't mean I'm weaker."

"Shall we play?"

Midorima used his knees for brace and panted. He was exhausted and frankly, he just wanted to sit in the middle of the court.

Their one-on-one match lost its feel eons ago. It had become something else, something entirely different. The closeness had left him feeling a growing awareness for the redhead and he noticed that it was the same for Kagami. They no longer played with seriousness, when it came to basketball anyways. Kagami was always brushing against him, even when he did not have to and in turn he found himself doing the same.

"21-29" Kagami wiped the sweat from his forehead with the hem of his shirt. "Strong defense." He muttered.

"…Whatever. I don't think you're being serious." He stood up straight, waiting for Kagami's play.

"I am being serious." Kagami smirked.

"Not the way you should be." Midorima scowled. Kagami was being serious, but he felt as if it were for a whole other reason, one he did not quite understand yet.

* * *

Next update should be next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Oh man, I would have updated this sooner but I lost a crucial part of the chapter. (I sometimes write this crap on paper before I type it up and I lost one of the sheets. Ughu. Luckily for you guise, I'm pretty good at improvising and you'd never be able to tell which part of this was spontaneous.) Anyways, I got through that and I now present one of the longest chapters of my career. Holy.

And can we all forgive my ungodly grammatical errors? I didn't have time to correct this omf. I wouldn't mind a beta. /sob

* * *

To say Midorima felt nervous is a huge understatement. He could feel the tension surrounding them as if it were a thick cloud of fog. Why, oh why did the elevator have to be cramped? Kagami lived on the 16th floor. It was inevitable that the small elevator would gain a few occupants. No mind, the ride should only take a few minutes however, it felt like an eternity. To make matters worse he was pressed right up to Kagami the entire time! As if things could not get any more awkward than they already were, the redhead pressed himself even closer to him and whispered that they were almost at the 16th floor. Idiot, he could see that.

Kagami led the way to his door through the long hallway; he pulled his keys out of his front pocket and unlocked the door. "After you." He gestured for Shutoku's Ace to enter first.

Midorima walked into the apartment and stood awkwardly by the entrance. He wiped the sweat off his hands and watched Kagami close the door.

"Are you still hungry?" The redhead asked.

"No." He murmured. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart; he did not know why it was racing in the first place. It is not as if Kagami is a serial killer. He had never been alone with the other teen before and in a closed space either.

Kagami scratched his head sheepishly and smiled nervously. "I am."

"Err.. I can't cook much."

Kagami laughed at the expression the green-haired male was making. "I can."

"I know that" Midorima crossed his arms under his chest. He felt like an idiot for saying that. Kagami was not expecting him to cook. Jeez.

"Hey, don't be mad. I got what you meant." Kagami's voice softened a notch.

_He could feel his pulse beating in his ears. _"I'm not." He stated. Midorima was no idiot. He had an idea as to why he felt so anxious around Kagami however, he needed to sit down and cool his head off. Keeping his composure, he nonchalantly turned away from the redhead and walked towards the leather sofa. "What are—" Midorima tried to ask as Kagami grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Why are you blushing?"

"What?—I'm not." Midorima tried to back away from the tanned male only to feel the cold wall against his back.

"You are." Kagami unconsciously moved closer to him.

"I'm not, idiot." He tried to sound firm as he usually did, but no one could mistake the tremor in his voice.

"Your face is so red."

"It-I-It's not!" The green-haired male did not know what to do. He was dying from embarrassment. He could not even look Kagami in the eyes. Instead, he stared at their socks.

"_It is." _The redhead's fingers brushed Midorima's cheeks lightly. "I didn't know you blush either."

"I don't and I'm not a flower you have to treat with extra care." Midorima slapped Kagami's hand away from his face. It was his turn to get all up in the redhead's face. He took a step forward and jabbed a finger at the shorter male's chest as he continued his little rant. "You don't need to pay attention to small details," _Step forward "_don't need to touch me as if I would break," _Jab "_You don't need to go easy on me during one-on-one," _Another step "_nor do I need you to shelter me from the wild parties you have. It pisses me off, you piss me off." He had ended up backing Kagami into the doorframe.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Kagami doubled over laughing; he used Midorima's shoulders for support as he tried to calm down.

Both of his eyebrows shot up in confusion. "What?"

Kagami wiped a stray tear away from his eye. "Why are you so cute? I want to kiss you."

"You what?!"

"Midorima, would you stop tempting me?" The tanned male covered his eyes with his free arm so he would not have to see the disbelief nor the blush on the taller male's face.

"_Please._.." Midorima choked out unexpectedly. _Wait, what did he mean by that? _He certainly was not begging Kagami to kiss him. That would be odd on many levels of weird, many levels. It was useless to come up with a theory for his sudden behavior. He did not understand what was coursing through his mind anyways.

Kagami was curious enough to look at Midorima. The pleading tone in his voice was very noticeable. "Of course." Without a moment's hesitation, his arms circled Midorima's waist, he pressed his lips against the taller male's tentative yet firm, before he could even protest.

Midorima's hands were squashed between their chests uncomfortably. He blinked as he tried to process the fact that Kagami Taiga was kissing him, that basketball, Kuroko loving idiot was kissing him and he did not mind. However, he used his arms to create some wiggle room between them.

Kagami sensed the green haired male's protest and stopped kissing him soon after, still keeping his hands on his waist, less tightly. "What?"

"What do you mean by _what_?" Midorima scoffed, keeping his arms crossed. He was not going to give in, not at all, not because of Kagami. He stood rigidly.

"I thought you said you weren't a pretty delicate flower. Change your mind already, Midorima?" Kagami pulled the tsundere closer to him; his tone was light and teasing.

"I still don't like you."

"I don't like you either."

"Good." Midorima muttered as he unfolded his arms and placed them on the redhead's strong shoulder.

"Whatever." Kagami said as he kissed the taller male again.

The green-haired male closed his eyes and moved his lips against Kagami's. They were warm and soft he thought to himself. His lips parted when Kagami dug his nails into his shirt and a few seconds later his skin. He was startled when the redhead flipped their positions and broke their kiss.

"_Midorima_." Kagami stared at the green-haired male intently.

It sent a shiver down his spine and he had to bite his lip to discourage the _sound _that wanted to escape. Kagami was looking at him the same way he looked when he played basketball, the intensity, the seriousness, the passion and the pleasure. It sent sparks flying all over his body. "Hn?"

"I—you—would you stop biting your lip? Dear god."

Midorima slid his teeth off his bottom lip and back into his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Mhm." The tanned male gave Midorima a chaste kiss and stepped out of his personal space. "I'm seriously starving though." Kagami reached for Midorima's hand and held it as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"I don't know how you can eat so much." The taller male rolled his eyes. He felt a stab of disappointment and relief at once. He felt fairly conflicted. Midorima wanted to be wrapped around the tanned male; he wanted to feel every inch of his body. At the same time, he wanted to know that this, whatever this may be, wasn't purely physical.

"Midorima?" Kagami squeezed his hand gently.

"…Yeah?" He shook his head slightly. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear what Kagami said.

"I said I don't eat that much."

"Oh." Midorima smiled. "You eat as much as a cow does."

"Do not." Kagami snorted. He opened the fridge and stared inside. "I don't see anything."

He stifled another eyeroll. All he could see was food. Fresh vegetables, sauces, eggs, milk, cheese, juice, beer and other things. There was everything in there. Midorima reached over and pulled out the eggs. He was capable of frying them after all. He shook his hand loose of Kagami's and set to work. He saw Kagami retreat to the other side of the kitchen and lean against the counter. _Ack. _The green-haired male went through a lot of trouble finding things such as the frying pan, salt, and oil but he found them after some time. He should have slapped himself for being so uncoordinated in front of the redhead.

"Here" He said as he handed the plate over to Kagami. It was an okay looking omelet. He felt proud of himself; it was the best looking one he ever made.

"This is really good." Kagami exclaimed as he downed the omelet.

"Thanks." Midorima murmured as he watched Kagami practically inhale the eggs. He felt a sense of pride in himself. After all, he made it.

Kagami set the plate in the sink, turned on the tap and washed it. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and chugged it down. "I didn't take you for the cooking type. That was some good eggs." The redhead grinned.

"Well, I'm used to making breakfast for my sister." He retorted.

Kagami gestured for him to come closer. "That's cool. I only have myself to cook for, It's kind of sad."

Midorima stepped right into Kagami's embrace without an ounce of hesitation, his own arms casually resting on the other male's shoulders. "You always have people over." He scoffed. "You cook for everyone."

Kagami snorted. "It's not the same. I want to do it for someone who means something."

"Are you saying… do you want to, for me?" Midorima asked, hesitantly. Now that he thought about it, he felt like he was playing house with Kagami. How did this even happen? He should have known there was something going on between them, underneath all the civility, polite conversations and arguments. There was an attraction he did not know of until Kagami kissed him and then he felt it, full on.

Kagami kissed him lightly. "That's exactly what I mean." He whispered against Midorima's lips, deepening the kiss when the green-haired male said nothing.

Midorima's fingers found themselves tangled and twisted with Kagami's red hair. He gasped when Kagami ground their hips together and lips leaving his own, trailing down his jaw and neck. "What are you doing?" he moaned as Kagami sucked on his collarbone.

The redhead stopped his ministrations for a moment to answer his partner. He grinned as he took in Midorima's flushed face. Now that he had lost the serious/annoyed combo expression, he looked lovely, clinging so tightly to Kagami as if his life depended on it. "I'm kissing you, duh."

"Don't go any lower. _Please." _He begged. It was mind blowing how blank his mind was, how full it was at the same time. He thought of nothing except for guessing Kagami's next moves and focused on trying not to be swept up by this... _want. _

"You say one thing but mean another. Did you wear a button up just to be a tease?" Kagami undid a few more buttons as he kissed and nipped sensitive pale flesh.

"I-I didn't see this coming." Midorima closed his eyes and leaned his head back, giving the other male perfect access to his neck. It was so ironic how Oha Asa did not give him the slightest indication of this development.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to…" Kagami sank his teeth into the pale neck.

Midorima's expression contorted in pain and ecstasy. "Not so hard." He pulled Kagami's hair as a warning. He could feel the other teen's enthusiasm through all of the love bites. He was unsure about what he wanted but he could feel Kagami's _excitement _pressed against him.

Kagami grunted in apology. His hands ghosted against Midorima's sides before he made work of the small buttons on his shirt.

Midorima would have protested if Kagami's lips were not whispering filth in his ear, flushing his face such a deep red. He jumped when Kagami pinched a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He almost cried out when his mouth latched onto the other one. "_Kagami" _

The redhead ran his salacious tongue over the hard nub exaggeratedly, twisting and tweaking the one between his fingers simultaneously. He groaned in approval when Midorima trembled, clearly reacting to the pleasure.

"_Kagami I can't.." _ He never felt so strongly before.

"There's so much more I could do to you." Kagami's hot breath blew against the sensitive nipple. "Wrap one of your legs around my waist."

Midorima shuddered and did as he was told. Kagami was so raw and commanding, his voice, deep and rough. It sunk underneath Midorima's skin and burned beneath the surface. He didn't even blink when Kagami's fingers left his nipple, slid down his ribcage and hooked his leg nor when he began rocking his hips in a slow manner.

'God Midoima. Tell me to stop." The redhead grazed his teeth against the sensitive earlobe.

The taller male's hips bucked against the delicious friction. "Ngh—if you do I'll kill you."

"I'd have to help you." His lips found Midorima's again.

He slipped his tongue into Kagami's heated mouth and entwined with the, warm, wet appendage. He moved slowly and thoroughly, grazing every bit his tongue met. However, if he thought Kagami would oblige with this pace, he was wrong. The redhead's dominance lashed out in frenzy, he was against the counter and gasping for air in minutes.

Kagami ceased his attacks as Midorima caught his breath. He supported them both as he waited. Midorima was a hot mess. tousled green strands, his shirt barely hanging onto him, flushed red, out of breath and he could barely support himself. "I'm sorry." Kagami smirked. He didn't mean to suck all the oxygen out of his lungs.

"Take off that shirt."

"What?" Kagami's eyebrows rose.

"You're still an idiot." Midorima whispered as he grabbed the hem of the black sweater. It was a nice long sleeved sweater and he appreciated the way it clung onto Kagami, however it was obstructing his view.

Kagami raised his hands in the air as Midorima pulled the shirt over his head. He was hoping that little breather would have calmed them down. If anything, it made things worse. Honestly. He couldn't decide between the sofa or his bedroom. "Midorima?"

The taller male brushed his fingers against the tanned abdomen. "What?" Kagami was so fit, his muscles, defined. He was more than captivated he could stare all day. He wondered how much more training Kagami did, compared to himself.

"I want to screw you." The redhead said as he scratched his neck.

"I know." Midorima closed his eyes before taking his glasses off. "Isn't that what we're going to do?" he said as he placed them on the counter.

"If you want."

"How could I not?" He muttered to himself and grabbed Kagami by the arm. He wasn't well acquainted with the apartment although he knew where the bedroom was and that was all he needed to know right now. He opened the door and pulled the redhead alongside of him. It was his first time in Kagami's bedroom. He always assumed the redhead was unorganized because of his brash personality. However, the new information lost its hold on him when his eyes focused in on the neatly made bed.

Midorima took a deep, shaky breath. The green-haired male was still a virgin and inexperienced as hell. Everything he had done up to now was purely instinct. He knew his body was ready for Kagami, was he?

Kagami had gotten tired of admiring his own room so he stepped behind Midorima and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on the exposed pale shoulder and said, "It's sexy when you pull me around like that."

Midorima's skin flushed scarlet red. "I didn't mean to." Kagami kept catching him off guard. No one's ever called him sexy before.

"All the same." Kagami murmured and went for the taller male's pants; he had the button and fly undone in seconds.

"Kagami?" The green-haired male held his breath as Kagami played with the waistband of his underwear. He'd dip two fingers inside then pull them out, allowing the elastic to slap his skin. This only made him more aware of his swollen cock.

"Hm?" The redhead skimmed his fingers over a hipbone.

"I…haven't had sex with a guy before, not even a woman either." He felt Kagami's hand freeze in its tracks. He waited, for rejection, for a response, for anything.

He had not been expecting the taller male to be a virgin, not with the way they've been kissing and grinding on each other. Overall, it caught him off guard and he was mad at himself for rushing things. He should have taken it slower but they are very compatible. Once he kissed Midorima, it was over for him; he could not restrain himself any longer. If only Midorima had shown a single sign of reluctance like earlier, he wouldn't have pounced on him! However, Midorima was so willing. Even now, he still molded himself into the redhead without realizing. Kagami slapped his forehead mentally. Midorima is his little flower; he should slow down. "Tell me what you want, and that's what we'll do."

"I can't." He placed his hands on top of the redhead's. Kagami's tone was reassuring, he was not expecting sex and again he left the choice to Midorima. He felt a warm rush coarse through his body and he knew at the moment Kagami's hold on him was stronger than he initially thought. Just how much affection did he have for the redhead?

"Why not?" Kagami slid the green-haired male's shirt off his shoulders and kissed the bare skin.

"I can't... It's hard for me to say." He said quietly. His train of thought was so embarrassing right now, he would hope to never share it with anyone, ever. Like any other teenager around his age, Midorima's seen enough porn to have a few creative ideas. He wondered what it'd be like to straddle Kagami like those girls did in the videos. Would it be uncomfortable? If they grinded against each other.. if he slid his hands in the redhead's pants… would that satisfy them?

The redhead kissed his other shoulder. "Show me then."

Midorima hesitated. Show him? _Oh god. _How could he? He was dying from thinking about it alone.

"I want you so badly…" Kagami murmured. "but I don't want to rush this. Tell me if you want to stop." His fingers still caressing the planes of Midorima's abdomen, not agreeing with his decision.

The green-haired male took a deep breath and attempted to settle his racing heartbeat. Kagami's words had exorcised his insecurities and doubt in one sitting. "Who said anything about stopping?" He turned on his heels and faced Kagami before looping an arm around his neck, leading him towards the bed. He couldn't help himself as he drew the redhead's bottom lip between his own, sucking gently. Call him greedy or indulgent; he wanted to stay connected to Kagami.

Kagami tried to keep his head cool when Midorima pushed him onto the bed, not as hard as he's left sitting but he was still taken by surprise and lust when the taller male sat on his lap and straddled him. He was not used to having someone as physically fit as he was sitting on top of him. Not that he minded, Midorima's weight was accommodating his erection nicely.

Midorima wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck. _Ack. _He did not think this through, he thought to himself. He was more imbalanced than he thought. He felt as if he would fall off if he were not right against Kagami. Midorima squeezed his legs together, trapping Kagami.

The redhead grabbed Midorima's ass; to assure him that he wouldn't fall and because he was dying to. He grinned when the taller male jumped and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Mind telling me what you're up to?"

"I'll show you." Midorima blushed. There was no way he was going to voice his thoughts on the matter at hand.

"You're going to kill me if you keep blush—"

Midorima ended Kagami's sentence with a hot slow kiss. He trailed his lips against the strong jaw; he bit into one of the sensitive earlobes, noting all of the other male's reactions. His hands splayed out on the tanned chest. He experimentally palmed Kagami's pecs and later his abs.

Kagami voiced his approval when Midorima's tentative fingers met the waistband of his jeans. He held back his disappointment when they slid back to his shoulders.

Midorima could ogle the redhead's fine body all day but he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Using his grip on Kagami's shoulders, he rolled his hips against the other male. The affect on both of them was instantaneous. _Oh, god it felt so good. _He moaned silently and continued his slow grind.

Kagami's voice caught in his throat. He squeezed the taller male's ass, controlling his hips. He increased the pressure and slowed the speed; for the most part, they were connected, chest to chest.

"More…" Midorima threw his head back and pleaded to no one in general. He never knew his nipples were so sensitive, he moaned when they rubbed against Kagami's hard body. This was slow, torturous and delicious at the same time. He needed something more, something to satisfy this burning passion and bring it back to a quiet smolder.

"I know." Kagami grunted. He knew exactly what more was. He set to work on his pants with one hand. This proved difficult considering Midorima wouldn't stay still, not even for a second and his other hand struggled to keep the other teen in place.

Midorima understanding why Kagami ruined their perfect pace knocked the redhead's hand out of the way, as his nimble fingers took care of the preliminaries, belt, button and zip. He gasped when Kagami slid his hands into his boxers.

Kagami used his free hand to grab the taller male's and shove it into his own pants. "Like that. I'll jerk you off while you do the same for me. And don't stop grinding." The redhead took the lead by wrapping his fingers around the stiff shaft, firmly. "You're a little more than wet, Midorima." Kagami slowly pumped the throbbing length with his slick fingers.

Midorima shuddered in surprise. "Stop with the dirty talk." He kept his free arm on Kagami's shoulder for balance and grabbed the redhead's dick tightly. Instead of using the slow, annoying pace Kagami was, he slid his tight fist up and down quickly.

"Ah fuck." The redhead moaned, his own grip tightening. "We're not going to last long like that." He tilted his head slightly and latched on to a collarbone, releasing Midorima's stiff length from the confinements of his tight jeans.

"So what?" Midorima cringed against the cold air hitting his sensitive skin. He almost sobbed with joy when Kagami continuously flicked the head of his dick with his thumbnail.

"_Whatever" _Kagami muttered as he continued pumping and lying marks on the pale collarbone. He sank his teeth in when Midorima wrestled his cock out of his pants. He was stroking him way better now that his hand was free to roam.

"Kagami…how would it feel if we…?" Midorima trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He was slowly losing his ability to hand fuck Kagami's dick and grind against the redhead. When he did manage to do both tasks simultaneously, their slick erections managed to slide against each other in such a lewd nature and then Midorima would lose his focus.

"_Hng_…don't say shit like that when you're barely keeping up." Kagami clenched his teeth together. The green-haired male's ass would be so tight and inviting... He could already tell. Midorima was too lost in his own pleasure to give a shit about Kagami's. The redhead knew it'd take Midorima at least a day to get him off, so he grabbed the hand that was sluggishly pumping him and threw it over his shoulder. Kagami used both of his hands and held their rigid lengths together. "Hold on or you'll fall." He tilted his chin upwards and gave the green-haired male a chaste kiss.

"_Hn..I already know." _Midorima tightened his hold on Kagami and glanced down. Kagami's hands… moved together, hectic; all over the place. Their skin was so wet; it made Kagami's hands slip and slide faster than they should and then his hands moved even faster leaving Midorima to hold back his moans. "_T-too..fast…baka_" He was already a panting mess and he was not doing any of the work.

"_Agh—almost_" Kagami's eyebrows scrunched together as he concentrated. It was getting harder and harder to jerk both of them off at the same time. Every time he was near, he would throw himself in an unsatisfying frenzy.

"So..hot..Kagami—I'm going to—" Midorima managed in gasps as his lower stomach coiled so tightly before he reached his highest point and exploded in streams of pearlescent cum, all over their stomachs and Kagami's hands. Midorima may have been embarrassed if he was not shaking and convulsing. He removed his hand from the green-haired male's now overly sensitive cock and grabbed his hip. He continued stroking himself rapidly, using Midorima's face to carry him over the edge.

* * *

They both stayed very still as they waited for the pleasure to subside. Forehead against forehead, sweat beginning to plaster their hair, warming breaths against two sets of lips. They were a sticky mess but neither cared for that, while heartbeats settled and breathing approached normal state.

Midorima could not believe he had just done _that _with Kagami. He bit on his lip and pondered his actions. It took two to tango and they certainly had tangoed, leaving them both panting and exploding in sheer ecstasy. Midorima yelped uncharacteristically when Kagami kissed his misshapen lips.

"Midorima—I…that was okay right?" The redhead murmured against his lips.

"Hn." The taller male nodded slightly and hummed appreciatively when Kagami tightened his arms around him.

It was Kagami who broke out of the daze first. He reached over and grabbed the box of tissues on his nightstand, setting to work on cleaning up the evidence of their activity. He started with the taller male's stomach before moving to his own. He was halfway through his own torso when there was a sudden loud rap on the door.

Both of their heads snapped towards the room entrance as if they could see through the walls and stare at the door leading to Kagami's apartment. A second later, they stared at each other like two deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

**_lelelelelelel. What'd you guys think? AND I APOLOGIZE SO HARD FOR ALL THAT OOCNESS, But we have to remember there's been a bit of a timeskip and Midorima ain't all that tsundere anymore. 8D_**


End file.
